No, wrong time!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "What...?" says Jessie confused. "Jessica, are ya awake?" says a voice Jessie hasn't heard in a long time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own JESSIE.**

* * *

 **No, wrong time!**

 **Jessie Prescott enter the Ross living room and she sigh when she sees that the only one there is Luke Ross, the boy who has a huge crush on her.**

"Babe, what's up?" says Luke when he sees Jessie.

"Oh, no..." mumbles Jessie, who think that Luke seems too happy to see her.

"You can't blame a guy for trying." says Luke.

"Maybe not, but I'm not the girl for you. Trust me." says Jessie.

"At least let me kiss you." says Luke.

"I won't let ya, boy." says Jessie.

"Why not? You're sexy." says Luke.

"True, but I'm also way too awesome for a stubborn lil' boy like you so keep ya damn hands off me, thanks." says Jessie, her southern accent getting stronger.

"You make me sad..." says Luke.

"Not what I'm truin' to do, but ya gotta understand that I can never be your girlfriend." says Jessie.

Suddenly the room spin at super-high speed, Luke disappear and when the dan spin stops, Jessie find herself in her old bedroom back home in Texas.

A gasp of surprise escape from her mouth when she look into the mirror and sees that she's 15 again.

"What...?" says Jessie confused.

"Jessica, are ya awake?" says a voice Jessie hasn't heard in a long time.

It's her mom.

"Mom?" says Jessie.

"Yeah, sweetie." says Melissa Claire Prescott as she enter the room.

Jessie is surprised. Her mom is dead.

Jessie doesn't understand what is going on. How can she be back in Texas, have her 15 year old body and her mom be still alive?

She also wonder if the entire future she knew so well was real. Maybe it was all dream and she never went to New York and became nanny for the Ross kids.

"What do ya want for dinner?" says Melissa.

"Uh...anything's good, mommy." says Jessie.

"Okay. I'll make your favorite." says Melissa.

"Thanks." says Jessie.

Melissa leave the room.

Jessie switch on her computer and does a search for Morgan and Christina Ross and their kids, but despite how famous Mr and Mrs Ross are, there's nothing on them and it is as if they don't exist and after further research Jessie discover that they actually don't exist and that the Ross family's penthouse apartment is the home of Professor Aaron Crow, an archaeologist.

In fear, Jessie realize that history has been changed.

"Oh, no!" says Jessie.

She's of course happy to meet her mom again and all, but she still want her true life back, since she love being nanny to the Ross kids.

Even more fear is what Jessie feel when she figure out how to return things to how they're supposed to be. She has to make sure that her mom die.

Jessie cry a bit.

"I have to..." whisper Jessie. "C'mon, Jessica. Ya can do this. You're badass remember. Emma and Luke told ya that, at least so I thought..."

The next day.

Jessie is getting ready to do worst thing she's ever done. She plan to cause her own mom's death.

"Forgive me, God." thinks Jessie as she sneak up behind Melissa and kill her.

Just as she wants, time starts to spin around Jessie, but when things spin no more Jessie is not where she expect.

Instead of being in the Ross family's penthouse, she is in Texas State Ladies' Prison.

"Ya killed your own mom? Ya should've done something less obvious. Such an airhead ya are, Prescott." says Jessie's cell mate, a girl named Nina Rocker.

Nina is 21 years old.

Nina is taller than Jessie and has long black hair and green eyes, red lips and big boobs and her voice is rude and egocentric and slutty.

"Who are you?" says Jessie.

"Don't fuckin' pretend to be more stupid than ya are. I'm Nina Rocker. Last year I killed some middle school kids and that's why I have to be in here." says Nina.

Jessie starts to cry.

Nina slap Jessie in the face.

"Grow the fuck up. You may only be 15, but you should still act more mature." says Nina. "Consider me your friend 'cause no one else in this damn ol' shithole is gonna care."

"Fuck ya!" says Jessie in anger as she punch Nina in the face.

This cause another time-spin.

As the spin comes to an end, Jessie find herself in New York City.

She is her correct age, but she is a homeless poor woman, living on the streets.

In the this timeline the Ross family does exist because on the wall of a store, Jessie sees a poster for a movie that has Morgan Ross listed as the director.

"Do you need help?" says an old woman as she walk up to Jessie.

"Yes, please." says Jessie.

"Here, this will be of good use for you." says the old woman as she give Jessie a paper bag.

The woman walk away.

Inside the bag are some green apples.

"Okay..." says Jessie, who is a bit hungry.

She takes a bite from one of the apples.

This activate a time-spin.

When the spin ends, Jessie is back in Texas, seeing herself as a 5 year old little kid.

"Lil' Jessie..." says Jessie, trying to talk to her little self, but it seems as if no one can hear or see Jessie.

"Jessie, here." says Melissa as she gives little Jessie a teddy bear.

"Thanks, mommy!" says little Jessie in adorable joy.

Jessie smile, happy to see her little self being so happy.

Suddenly time starts to spin again and when it stop, Jessie is in her room in Texas again.

She look at herself in the mirror and sees that she is her correct age.

"What now?" says Jessie.

Her father John Prescott enter the room.

"Mom's dead, right?" says Jessie.

"Yes, ya know that." says John.

"Yeah, me was just kinda confused, dad." says Jessie.

"Okay." says John.

"No problem." says Jessie.

"Alright. See ya later." says John as he leave the room again.

"Damn!" says Jessie when she notice another time-spin starting.

When the time-spin ends, Jessie finds herself in what she at first thinks is her proper timeline, but then she notice that she is wearing a maid outfit and then sees Morgon Ross enter the room with a bullwhip in his hands.

"Miss Prescott, clean the floor, damn it." says Morgan in anger.

Morgan's personality is much different than it is in Jessie's own timeline.

"Yes, sir..." says Jessie as she starts to clean the floor.

"Hi, babe." says Luke as he enter the room.

At first Jessie smile at bit, since something is the way she remember it, but then her smile quickly fade away when Luke walk up behind Jessie, pull up her short maid skirt and grab her ass.

It turns out that Jessie wear no panties.

Luke keep his right hand firmly on Jessie's ass and play with it for almost 2 minutes.

"Well done, son." says Morgan who of course saw it all.

"Thanks, dad." says Luke.

Luke unzip his pants and gets ready to rape Jessie.

Jessie spin around and push Luke away from her.

"Don't hurt my son, bimbo!" says Morgan in anger as he swing his whip.

Jessie run out from the room.

She run to what she expect to be her room, but it is a room where Morgan keep weapons, such as swords, guns and other weapons.

Suddenly time starts to spin again.

When the spin is over, Jessie is back in prison again.

"Can ya show the pussy?" says Nina.

"No..." says Jessie, being afraid.

"Lame. C'mon, girl. Let me ya lil' pussy." says Nina.

Jessie starts to cry.

The borders btween timelines starts to break and Nina transforms into Emma Ross.

"Jessie why are you crying and why do you look too young?" says Emma.

"I'm not sure. Everything's so weird." says Jessie.

Emma transforms into Melissa.

"Jessica, why did you kill me?" says Melissa.

"Mom, forgive me..." says Jessie, still crying.

"I can never forgive you. You killed me." says Melissa.

Melissa disappear.

Time starts to spin and when the spin ends, Jessie is in the Ross family's penthouse, but once again it is the bed timeline where the Ross family use her as maid and slave against her will.

When he sees her, Luke unzip his jeans anget ready to rape her.

"Stop. Ya don't wanna do what ya think ya want, boy." says Jessie.

"Don't be sassy." says Luke as he grab a rubber club and knocks Jessie out and while she's on the floor unconscious, Luke rape her and cum in her pussy.

69 minutes later, Jessie wake up and gasp in fear when she figure out what has happened.

"Now you might get preggo, bimbo." says Luke as she jerk out some cum over Jessie's face.

He then grab her right boob a bit and then walk away.

Jessie grab a towel to wipe Luke's cum from her face, but then Emma enter the room and says "No, don't clean my bro's cum off your face, Jessie. You're our slave."

"Why?" says Jessie.

Emma grab the towel from Jessie's hand and then Emma roll up her skirt and pee on Jessie's feet.

"Simple. Because you're a loser." says Emma.

"I'm not a loser, Emma." says Jessie.

"You've no right to use my first name. Call me Miss Ross." says Emma in anger.

Jessie start to cry.

Suddenly time spin again.

When the spin ends, Jessie is in a bathroom, in Spain.

She try to exit the bathroom, but the door's locked from the outside.

"Hey! Open up! What the fuck?" says Jessie in anger.

Time spin again.

When the spin is over, Jessie finds herself in a bar in Germany.

"Are you a whore?" says a man when he sees Jessie.

"No." says Jessie.

Jessie walk out from the bar.

The sun is going down.

"Damn." says Jessie when she feel that it's kinda cold.

Jessie look for a hotel.

She finds one, but discover that she has no money with her.

"Fuck." mumbles Jessie in slight anger as she take a seat on a bench outside the hotel.

Time begin to spin again and when the spin stop, Jessie is in the Ross family's penthouse, but unfortunately it is once more the timeline where she is the maid and slave.

"Down on your knees and lick the floor, babe!" says Luke with an evil smile as he take a seat on the couch and starts to jerk his dick.

Jessie does what Luke tell her to.

"Good, Jessie." says Luke, getting horny from watching Jessie licking dirt from from the floor and being weak and sad.

14 minutes later, Luke cum.

He force Jessie to lick up the cum from the floor.

Jessie cry as she lick up Luke's big cum-load.

"Luke, why are you not nice to me?" says Jessie.

"Because you're the maid and slave around here and I am the guy with the strong dick." says Luke.

Jessie try to bite Luke's dick, but Luke slap Jessie hard in the face and then leave the room.

"Go ahead and lick my ass." says Emma as she enter the room.

Emma pull down her sweatpants.

"Do I have to...?" says Jessie.

"Yes, loser." says Emma as she force Jessie to lick her ass.

Emma fart into Jessie's mouth.

"Ewww! Disgusting." says Jessie.

Suddenly time starts to spin and when the spin ends, Jessie is in prison again.

"Show me your pussy." says Nina.

"No..." says Jessie.

"I wanna see it, baby." says Nina as she open up Jessie's orange prison jumpsuit and touch Jessie's pussy.

"Stop!" says Jessie.

"Sure, as soon as you cum for me, girl." says Nina.

"No! Stop!" says Jessie.

"Why? This is fun." says Nina.

"Not for me." says Jessie.

Jessie get angry and punch Nina in the face, knocking her out.

"That's it, ya lil' crap. You're going to the underground section." says a guard as he enter the cell, grab Jessie and take her to a much smaller cell down underground where there's almost no light.

Jessie is pleased that she doesn't have a cell mate, but sad that she is in this section of the prison. She starts to cry.

"Damn..." says Jessie as she close her jumpsuit.

The guard gives her a sandwich and some water.

When she's about to take a sip of the water, time spin and when the spin ends, Jessie is in the Ross family's penthouse.

She walk to where her room is supposed to be and smile when she sees that things look like they should.

Jessie still is a bit worried since it seems like there's no other people in the penthouse.

She walk to the kitchen and makes herself a tropical fruit sandwich.

"Are you still here?" says Bertram Winkle as he enter the room.

"Yeah, shouldn't I be?" says Jessie.

"I guess not. The entire Ross family has been dead for over two years now and I am here, but unlike me you have other options out there. I don't since I am too old." says Bertram.

"They're dead...?" says Jessie.

"You already know." says Bertram.

"Uh...sure." says Jessie, pretending to know.

"So, why do you stay?" says Bertram.

"I plan to leave, as soon as I find another job." says Jessie.

"Okay." says Bertram.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

Suddenly time spins again and when the spin stops, Jessie finds herself in what seem to be her room in her proper timeline.

"Awww!" says a happy Jessie when she walk out to the living room and sees Luke, Emma, Ravi and Zuri and that things are back to normal.

 **The End.**


End file.
